eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirin
“Those smaller ones may be prettier because they’re closer to regular human size, but don’t think that because they seem to be flying camp followers they’re any less dangerous; I’ve seen a flock of the winged harridans strip a garrison camp bare of any and all valuables before the militia could even get their pants on straight.” ''---Sergeant Lester Paz, Headhunter, Malki’s Maulers'' “And how are all my dark little angels tonight? Ready for some FUN flying in the moonlight?” (answering rustle of wings) ''---Queen Shelley, to a ‘roost’ of Sub-Harpies'' “I really can’t remember WHY I so feared being Remade...it seems so silly in hindsight, because since I’ve Become, I’ve never felt happier!” ''---’Renee’, Clan Shelley NeShemar Lilithu'' NeShemar ‘Sirin’ Cyberhumanoid Full Conversion Cyborg aka ‘Sub-Harpy’, ‘Lilithu’, ‘Cyberbi’ Sirin, or Sub-Harpies, are the NeShemar cyborg version of the larger and more powerful Shemar ‘Harpies’. They are essentially cyberhumanoid-frame full conversion cyborgs, modified with Shemarrian technology, and Upgraded with bionic wings. Sirin are produced using advanced nano-assembly, rather than piecemeal cybersurgery, to produce a lighter, more compact, bionic body-frame. Sirin mirror the larger Harpies in most respects, though they tend to carry lighter protection and armaments due to their smaller size and mass. They are less powerful, overall, but, depending on the original organic convertee, their skills, life experience, and training may give them advantages their cyberoid kin do not have. Like their ‘big sisters’, Sirin don’t like to wear heavy armor; they’ll go with lighter protective garments if they must wear them at all, or forcefields like Naruni-make or TW amulets. They also eschew heavy weapons in favor of lightweight weaponry. Juicer-style weapons bracers are particularly popular among Sirin. Deployment Sirin are considered to be second-echelon operatives, meaning that they are rarely deployed in the front lines. They are typically used as messengers, scouts, aerial pickets, battlefield gleaners, and flying herds(wo)men. In combat, while the EShemar tackle the enemy heavies, the NeShemar are frequently assigned to picking off the lesser troops and targets of opportunity. Besides the Hawkmoons, the fringe tribe Clan Shelley also produces and employs Sub-Harpies (perhaps more obviously than the Hawkmoons). Clan Shelley’s Sirin are often known as ‘cyberbi’ or ‘lilithu’, and distinguished by their dark-feathered or bat-membraned wings. Abilities Sirin are full conversion cyborgs and have several systems that differ from their robotic sisters. The Sirin can be fitted with any additional armor up to MEDIUM Armor Bonus Standard cyborg bonuses of +3 save vs magic, +5 vs possession, impervious to Bio-Manipulation, Telemechanics (all), See Aura, and any attacks that do damage directly to Hit Points. These features are all found in the bionic and cybernetic section of the Rifts RPG. # Bionic lung with gas filter & storage cell # Built-in language translator # Built-in radio receiver & transmitter # Clock calendar # Gyro-compass # Modulated voice synthesizer # Multi-optic eyes # Built-in loudspeaker # Universal headjack with amplified hearing and sound filtration systems. Sensor Systems Skin Sensors The Sirins’ psuedo-flesh is permeated by small pressure sensors that give the Sirin extra warning and tactile perception; +1 to dodge. It will also alert the cyborg if a targeting laser is locking on. It is most effective when less than 50% of the cyborg’s body is covered by heavy clothing or armor. Special Features Boosted Combat Reflexes Adapted from studies of Triax cyborgs, this is a coprocessor that boosts the Sirin’s reflexes: +1 initiative, +1 Dodge, +2 Roll, +2 Pull Punch, +1 Disarm. Psionic Electro-Magnetic Dampers +1 save vs all psionic attacks, +2 save vs possession, +1 save vs magic illusions and mind control. Weapons Systems Eye Lasers (2) Improved version of the open market bionic model, though not as powerful as the larger robotic/Harpy version. Bonus: +1 to strike Retractable Finger and Toe Claws The Sirin has retractable catlike claws on their hands and feet. These are often silver-plated for greater effectiveness against supernatural opponents. Bonus: +5% to climb, as the claws can also act as climbing aides. Wingblades (2) These typically take the form of a switchblade-style ‘thumb’ at the leading edge of the wings. Chemical Sprayer System The cyborg can snort a jet of chemical agent from the mouth or nostrils, or can slowly exude a slower-acting, and more subtle, chemical effect from micropores in the skin. Sub-Harpies are fond of tailored pheromone sprays to influence organic beings (especially males). Programming/Skills Varies by the convert’s original skill-set; or can use the Cyber-Humanoid OCC, plus the following skills: Acrobatics (+10%) Combat Note: Bonuses are in addition to those possible from the NeShemar’s elective training Options Like their larger Harpy sisters, Sirin can be Upgraded, usually with additional weapons systems or sensory enhancements. The following are a few of the more common optional Upgrades: Sensory Antennae Adapted from the Shemarrians’ own; they can sample atmospheric temperature, wind speed, and humidity. In darkness, they reduce the cyborg’s penalties for blindness by HALF, and give a +1 to dodge in melee combat. Molecular Adhesion Pads Many Sirin get molecular adhesion pads added to their hands and feet, allowing them to find perches just about anywhere. Tail Feathers (Cosmetic) About 30% of Sirin have a birdlike tail attached at the base of their spine. Laser-Reflective Wings Silvering, gilding, or bronzing on the wings reduces laser damage by HALF. The cyborg can often array their wings into a shelter to protect themselves against laser fire. Camou-Wings These wings incorporate the equivalent of Naruni Camouflage Sheets into them. When standing still, with the wings wrapped around them, the cyborg can effectively camouflage themselves, being -20% on others’ rolls to detect ambush and detect concealment, and only 20% likely to show up on thermal imaging gear. This option is more common with leathery (bat- or dragon-) winged Sirin. 3rd Eye Laser This takes the form of an implant in the forehead, frequently disguised by/as jewelry. Identical to the standard ones. Wrist Lasers These appear as bejeweled or crystal bracelets, but hold a variant form of bionic lasers or particle beams. The typically fore perpendicular to the arm, rather than axial along the forearm. Anklets can also be fitted, allowing for laser shots from the legs, and an app-patch can allow all four laser bracelets to fire in synch, as one attack. Palm Blasters The Sirin can be fitted with Japanese-style bionic palm blasters, firing from the palm. Sirin-Siren A less powerful version of the Harpy Scream option, the Sirin-Siren can nevertheless prove a stunning distraction to the unwary. Those NeShemar with this feature are often nicknamed ‘Shemarrian Canaries’ for their vocalizations. Double all ranges underwater. Damage: (Stun) 1 SDC, plus victims must save versus non-lethal poison or be rendered unconscious for 1d6 melee rounds. Even on a successful save, the victim is -2 to strike, parry, and dodge for 1d6 melee rounds. Multiple blasts are cumulative for duration. Category:Sirin Category:Hawkmoon Category:Hawkmoon Technology Category:NeShemar Category:Cyborg